Nemuri Kayama
|romaji= Kayama Nemuri |alias= |birthday= March 9 |age= 31 |gender= Female |height= 175 cm (5'9") |hair= Black |eye= Blue |bloodtype= A |quirk= Somnambulist |status= Alive |birthplace= |occupation= Pro Hero, Teacher |affiliation= U.A. High School |fightingstyle= Medium Range Combat |debut= Chapter 12 |debutanime= Episode 9 |voice= |eng voice= Elizabeth Maxwell |image gallery= Yes }} |Kayama Nemuri}}, also known as the 18+ Only Hero: Midnight, is a Pro Hero and faculty member at U.A. High School, who teaches Modern Hero Art History. She was also the Chief Referee of the U.A. Sports Festival for first year students. Appearance Midnight is a curvaceous woman with long black hair and blue eyes. Midnight's hero costume is very similar to one of a traditional dominatrix. She wears a black breastless leotard over a white bodysuit, which emphasizes her breasts, body, and legs along with translucent black thigh-high stockings and black knee-boots. She has a small mask outlining her eyes, a handcuff on each wrist, and a utility belt around her hips. She sports a red domino mask and is often seen carrying a flogger-style whip. Gallery Midnight Full Body Hero Costume.png|Midnight in the manga. Midnight Profile.png|Sketch of Midnight as a civilian. Midnight First Hero Costume.png|A sketch of Midnight's first costume. Personality Nemuri is a very playful and flirtatious person with a serious and angry side to her. She gets angry whenever someone interrupts her or when they mention her age. Nemuri has no shame for dressing or acting sexily in front of young students and appears to act on whims most of the time. When she accepted Mashirao and Nirengeki's request to resign from the tournament, she commented that their naivety turned her on. She was also very excited to see the chivalry displayed by Eijiro during the tournament when he shook Tetsutetsu's hand. When Class 1-A needed to decide on code names for their internship, Midnight displayed her willingness to help her students by making sure they chose names that would represent themselves well. During the Final Exams, Midnight admitted to Minoru Mineta that she has a sadistic side that enjoys dominating others. She can be impressed with those who resort to genius plans, as she was amazed by Minoru using tactical thinking to defeat her by leaving her in place before passing the gate. Abilities Quirk り |Nemuriga}}: Nemuri's Quirk allows her to put targets to sleep by exuding a sleep-inducing aroma from her body. The sleep-inducing aroma works better on males than females. Stats Equipment Whip: Fitting her dominatrix theme, Midnight wields a flogger-style whip in combat and is skilled in wielding it. She also used a bullwhip-style whip during the First Term Final Exam. Battles & Events Final Exams Arc *First Term Final Exam **Team Mineta & Sero vs. Midnight Trivia *Nemuri's name contains the kanji for , , and . *Nemuri likes youth and excitement. *Nemuri was originally planned to be Class 1-A's homeroom teacher. *Nemuri's anime voice actress, Akeno Watanabe, also voices Izuku Midoriya as a child. References Site Navigation ru:Немури Каяма it:Nemuri Kayama pl:Nemuri Kayama Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:U.A. Staff Category:Emitters Category:Final Exams Arc Antagonists Category:Hero Teachers Category:Characters from Saitama